1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial miniature landscape model which is ornamented with three dimensionally variable colored LEDS.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional illuminated decorative potted plant displays which can be bought from the markets are usually formed of a fixture containing an incandescent lamp. As it is well known that the incandescent lamp has several inherent disadvantages of a low efficiency, a short lifetime and a low light intensity, it is therefore not suitable for use where ample color variation and light intensity are required.
Besides, instead of the incandescent lamp, LEDS have been installed in the bottom cavity of a rotatable pot to illuminate the potted plant upwardly from the bottom. However, the bottom of the pot often interrupts transmission of the light beam of the LEDS, thereby considerably lowering the lighting effect.
In view of this, a light source has been introduced to the flower with an optical fiber conductor, but as the light source is a spot light affixed to the flower without being matched with the contour of the flower, there is a lack of a three dimensionally vivid and appealing display. For demonstration of an active feeling, the pot is rotated by a driving motor together with a color disc, thereby always causing inevitable noise from the rotating motor and shortening the durability of the light source.